You're My Destiny
by malfoyishpotter
Summary: They say distance makes the heart grows fonder. They also say that it takes someone to lose the person he loved most to realise his love for the person. A (pretty long) one-shot to prove the two statements. Kaoru leaves Hikaru for a year but how can they find a way back to each others' heart when they're madly in love with each other? It is destiny.


**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

**A/N: My first try for my favourite and only pair of twins so far. Hehe, so I hope that you'll enjoy this very special story I'm writing on a very lonely night here, wishing that I have a boyfriend to cuddle with. :3**

**Note: Mostly Hikaru's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Hikaruuuuu," the voice was at a distance, drifting away.<p>

_Where are you?_ (A/N: Hikaru's mental question)

"Hikaruuuuu," the voice at a distance called out again.

Hikaru tried to follow his sense of hearing with his eyes closed as he drifted towards the voice.

It was a familiar voice, so sexy so hot, but he was unable to clearly figure out whose voice was it exactly.

Hikaru opened his eyes only to find himself among a wide patch of lavender. The purple flowers with sweet scent were filling up his sight and nose. It was beautiful. A perfect place for a date. He looked around and found the backview of the person whose voice had been consistently calling out to him. He made his way towards the person but every step he made, the person was also moving a step away from him.

"Hikaruuuuu," the voice at a distance called out again.

Hikaru found it hard to catch up with the person. No matter how hard he tried, the voice seemed to only be drifting further and further away.

Until... it completely vanished before him. And he was all alone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

xxx

Hikaru jolted awake in bed as he found himself sweating and panting. _What a dream, why was I feeling so afraid and alone? And who exactly is that person?_ The dream felt so real to Hikaru. Even after waking up, he could feel his heart aching. It was painful to see that person disappearing right before his eyes. It felt as though that person meant the whole world to him, but he just couldn't figure out who that person was.

Right, something felt wrong... felt missing...

"Where are you Kaoru?" Hikaru cried out all of a sudden.

Right, Kaoru was missing from their bed. They had always shared a bed and Hikaru would always wake up to find Kaoru in his arms soundly asleep. It was comfortable and he was so used to waking up with Kaoru in his arms that it felt empty and missing when Kaoru was not there.

_Where could he possibly be? Showering?_ Hikaru got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. But he had a bad feeling about it because the bathroom light was not switched on nor was the water from the shower head running.

_He's not here, where else could he be?_ Hikaru turned away from the bathroom in disappointment to find Kaoru still missing. Reluctantly, he walked towards the guest room which they rarely used. Maybe only once or twice when he made Kaoru upset/angry would Kaoru spent a night or two there. On his way out, he found the clock pointing to 5.30. It was 5.30 am in the morning, almost time to wake up for school.

Hikaru took a tour around the house literally just to find Kaoru but he was nowhere to be found. Not even in his secret hiding place, or their secret hiding place. He was not in the gardens nor by the pool. It felt like he had left the house, like vapourized. Not even his shadow could be found and Hikaru started to get anxious, scared, worried, frightened, sad and all the negative emotions he could possibly feel.

"I have no idea where's Hitachiin Master. I had not seen him after last night when you two went to bed together," a maid replied on her way out to clean the garden.

Hikaru looked extremely disappointed. Perhaps he had gone to school earlier for some reasons, Hikaru comforted himself, but something deep down told him that he was wrong, told him that Kaoru was not in school, told him that Kaoru had completely disappeared from his life. He quickly made his way to the limo, skipping his breakfast. Nothing was more important than finding where Kaoru was.

School was rather empty this early. Hikaru had never been to school this early before. He ran to all the places that Kaoru could possibly be - their classrooms, the music room, the school garden, toilets and so on, but Kaoru was not anywhere.

Panic overwhelmed Hikaru immediately. He felt lost, lost in a lonely world, lost without Kaoru. He ran up to the last hiding place Kaoru could possibly be - the roof. He took a deep breath as he pushed open the door of the roof, _please tell me Kaoru is here, please_, he pleaded.

The roof was silent, clear and peaceful.

Not a single shadow could be found. Kaoru was not there either. Hikaru looked around frantically at every corner, afraid that he might miss any piece of valuable information, but no, no matter how hard he tried, he could not find Kaoru. Hikaru felt like crying. He felt like screaming. He felt helpless, like a kid who had lost his mother. But no, he lost someone more important than his mother - his brother, his twin brother, the one who grew up with him, accompanied him through life and shared every little thing with him. But where was his? How could he be gone just like that?

With the last bit of hope, Hikaru headed back to the classroom to wait for the first class to start. _Kaoru will definitely come to class. There is no way he would be absent. Then I'll corner him after class and torture the hell out of him for making me feel so..._

"Morning Hikaru! Where is Kaoru?" Haruhi greeted Hikaru happily to find him in class without his twin surprisingly.

They were always inseprable. Hence it came across as a surprise for anyone to find one twin without the other.

"I don't know," Hikaru shrugged his shoulders in disappointment.

Haruhi did not press any further as she always knew to respect other people's privacy. But the minute clock ticked by and students started to fill the class without any one of them being Kaoru. Hikaru was getting restless. He had a very very bad feeling that Kaoru was not even coming to class. And he was right. The teacher came and the bell rang but Kaoru never stepped into class. Hikaru's heart twitched painfully in his chest.

The rest of the classes went by without any feelings in Hikaru's point of view. He was numb, numb from Kaoru's absence. He had never experienced how it felt like to spend a day without Kaoru but today, it happened. It happened too fast, too soon, without warning. He vaguely remembered Kaoru had hinted him as a joke few days' ago but he had foolishly took it as a joke.

_"Would you be alright without me, Hika?"_

_"Why not? I'm so strong," Hikaru laughed as he pinched his brother's cheeks._

_Kaoru's face showed disappointment for only a second before he was all smiling again, "Alright Hika, then goodbye, I'm sleeping in a separate room tonight."_

_"NANI? HOW DARE YOU!" With that, Hikaru carried Kaoru and threw him onto bed before throwing himself onto Kaoru and the night closed before them._

"Hikaru! Aren't you heading to the host club now?" Haruhi snapped Hikaru back to reality.

But what would host club be like without Kaoru?

"Come on Hikaru! Don't be so upset. Maybe Kaoru really had something to do! Don't worry. I can assure you that he will not abandon the host club! He will be there later with you, acting, alive and all," Haruhi was rather optimistic but her optismism did gave Hikaru some hope and security that made him jumped out of his seat and made his way quickly to the host club.

"Where's Kaoru? He's here right? He must be here right?" Hikaru asked loudly once he stepped into the host club.

Something felt wrong.

Everyone was staring at him, in silence.

It was extraordinary silent. Normally, Honey and Mori would be fooling around and Tamaki would be trying to disturb Kyoya already but no, today was weird. They were not noisy, not fooling around.

"What's wrong? Kaoru is not here yet?" Hikaru faked a cheerful smile as he could tell it was confirm going to be a bad news once again.

The silence pressed on and was eventually broken by Takami when Haruhi made her way into the host club.

"Look Hikaru, you have to remain calm alright... It was frankly a shock to us but we know it would come across as a bigger shock to you... so please handle it well..." With that, Takami held out a piece of paper.

Hikaru felt sick after listening to what Takami had said. It felt wrong. And that piece of paper looked like a will. A thousand thoughts ran across his mind. _Is Kaoru dead? Did he kill himself? Was he sick all along? Why did he not tell me? What was wrong? What did I do wrongly?_ He was unable to think properly and as he approached Takami step by step, he reached out his left hand shakily for the piece of paper.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening to the words on the piece of paper.

I am sorry but goodbye.

5 simple words, and was unmistakenly Kaoru's handwriting definitely. Anyone could recognise it. It did not take only Hikaru to recognise it.

Hikaru felt his world falling apart. 5 simple words could actually break him apart. He had never dreamt of it. All it had to take was 5 words to break him apart? What a joke, how can it be, Hikaru had lost his senses. He felt weak and numb.

"What the heck is Kaoru up to? It isn't even near April Fool's today..." Hikaru managed to mumble out weakly, "where did you find it?"

"We opened the door and did a bit of arranging. Kyoya was heading outside to bring in some snacks only to find the piece of paper slipped through under the door," Takami replied, "It was no long ago before you arrived. We probably found it only 5 minutes earlier than when you arrive..."

Hikaru turned and sprint out of the door.

He must be still around, somewhere near. This piece of paper was not even here for the whole of today until just now, not long ago when they opened the host club. He must still be in school. Hikaru kept running and running, he did not know where to find Kaoru exactly but he followed where his heart was leading him to.

The roof.

_Their roof._

The roof that only belonged to them. Where they would lie on the floor and grazed upon the blue sky for hours, chatting about their dreams. Where they would take turns on lie on each others' lap to enjoy the peace. Where they would scream and cry their hearts out together whenever they were upset. Where they held so many memories there...

But Hikaru was late.

Hikaru panted heavily as he stopped running when he pushed open the roof door. He felt Kaoru's presence but Kaoru was nowhere in sight. Kaoru must had just left. And Hikaru missed him. He never felt more useless in his life before. He couldn't even find his own twin brother. Twin brother, not just any other brother. They were supposed to be extremely connected in terms of their minds and hearts, but no, he could not tell where Kaoru was at the exact moment, and he could not read Kaoru's mind now either. He never imagined a day without Kaoru, not even when they were grown-ups. And he never felt any feeling stronger than this precise moment that if he ever found Kaoru, he would never let him go. He would hold on to him for a lifetime. Even if Kaoru did not want it.

He made his way weakly towards the edge of the roof. A thought flashed across his mind. _I would wish to jump down right not, if not for the slightest hope that Kaoru would still return to my side one day._ Luckily Hikaru was still sensible enough to know that it was foolishly to die, to jump off the building right now. Kaoru would not want that. Kaoru would not want to see that. Hikaru felt Kaoru watching him from somewhere. He knew. He could feel it. They were not twins for nothing. But he was too tired to find where Kaoru was. Too tired. Kaoru must have his own reasons to leave. But Hikaru still felt angry. What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment from Kaoru? He could not hold in his frustrations any longer.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU KAORU? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? IT'S NOT A JOKE. I'M REALLY ANGRY. BUT COME OUT RIGHT NOW. COME TO ME, COME TO MY EMBRACE. LET ME SEE YOU. LET ME FEEL YOU. LET ME HUG YOU. JUST COME OUT NOW AND I PROMISE I WILL NOT BE ANGRY WITH YOU. PLEASE KAORU... PLEASE... WHATEVER DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL THIS? KAORU..."

But there was no movements from anywhere. Tired and hurt, Hikaru collapsed onto the floor as he continued screaming in pain.

_It hurts to be alone. It hurts to not have Kaoru by my side... Why... why..._

"WHY KAORU WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," and he started bawling.

Hikaru did not care anymore. He did not know how long he stayed on the roof crying, nor did he know how he got home.

Kaoru watched Hikaru from behind the roof door with two rolls of tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart cringed in pain as he saw Hikaru screaming in pain on the floor. He did not want to see his Hikaru so hurt at all. He knew full well that if he showed up before Hikaru now, this could all be stopped. But no, he was not going to stop this pain. _I need to leave, I need to accomplish what I set out to do._ Kaoru took a deep breath and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. As the strong wind from the roof blew, he felt cold, miserably cold. He wanted to pounce into Hikaru's embrace so much now but he couldn't. He knew that it was a path he had chosen and he would be alone from now on. He had to be strong. Or to be stronger. With determination, Kaoru retreated back into the building and walked away from the place he once loved because the one he loved and would always love was there with him. And he began his journey alone.

Days passed lifelessly and aimlessly for Hikaru without Kaoru. The bed was too large for him alone, he felt. The bed was too cold for him alone, he also felt. The school was too big and noisy for him alone. Everything was just wrong for him alone. Things were only right with Kaoru.

But there was no news from Kaoru. Not anyone knew where he was. Not even their parents, who hardly ever cared for them.

No one seemed to care about Kaoru's absence from their lives either. Definitely not the maids, nor the drivers, nor their classmates. Not even the host club. They had heartlessly removed the twincest act because it was no longer entertaining with only Hikaru acting. _It is not like I would have wanted to act alone anyway._ But they still continued the rest of their programmes to earn money and never mentioned a word about Kaoru. Occassionally, Kyoya and Takami did express their concerns for Hikaru as they would ask if he had found Kaoru or if Kaoru had returned. Hikaru secretly knew that they were only interested to place to twincest act back to place as soon as possible as it was the most profit driving act.

The beginning few days, Hikaru would be crying in their large empty bed alone, shivering in cold. He missed the warmth of his brother so much. But as the days past, he felt numb. He had no energy left to cry anymore. But he had no energy left to do any other thing either. He felt as if he was living like a zombie. He did not need to sleep, nor eat. He did not have a soul anymore. It was just a body, an empty shell, living. He did not even bother turning up for school and he hardly ever left their room. It was the only place he could still feel Kaoru's presence. The only place he could still find memories with Kaoru. Memories he could recall alone and often gave a quiet laughter or two. He found all his happiest memories with Kaoru. No one ever made him so happy before. But he also found all his saddest memories with Kaoru. No one ever made him felt so heartwrenching before.

Hikaru started to reflect on himself. What exactly had he done wrongly that made Kaoru leave so heartlessly?

Eventually, Hikaru did found the answer.

Kaoru, you're my favourite brother.

Kaoru, I'll not leave you.

Kaoru, I love you.

Kaoru, good morning.

Kaoru, where's my clothes?

Kaoru, let me copy your homework.

Kaoru, I'm tired so I'm sleeping now.

Kaoru, have you thought of what I should do for my first date with Haruhi?

Kaoru, I'm going on a date with Haruhi again tomorrow.

Kaoru, Haruhi is coming over.

Kaoru, I'm busy right now, talking on the phone with Haruhi.

Kaoru, can you go back home alone today? I'm sending Haruhi home.

Kaoru, I'm really tired, let's talk tomorrow.

Kaoru, stop wearing my clothes! Haruhi washed that set for me!

Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru...

What had their conversation become? From "I love yous" to "Haruhis".

Hikaru was feeling sick.

When he lost his brother, Haruhi never came across his mind, not at all. All that were occupying his thoughts were Kaoru, Kaoru and Kaoru.

_How can I be so dense and stupid to not care about how Kaoru was feeling? Here I am trying to date someone and ignoring him all the while._ Now Hikaru knew how it felt like to be ignored, to be alone.

How many times did he leave Kaoru to go home alone, or to go to school alone.

How many times did he leave Kaoru alone at home while he headed out for a date with Haruhi.

How many times did he leave Kaoru alone in the night while he headed for bed first because he was tired from dating.

How many... Just how many... How lonely could Kaoru possibly be feeling? If he had a girlfriend, he could still distract himself. But no, Kaoru never had a girlfriend. Kaoru said he did not want one either. _He once said jokingly that he only wanted to spend his life with me, only me. But what have I done to him? All I ever did was to hurt him..._

Realisation hit Hikaru pretty badly.

He felt so guilty. So guilty. His brother loved him more than anything else in the world, and he took his brother's words as a joke. Now only did he understand that his brother was serious, was never more serious before.

It was not like he actually liked Haruhi as a lover. He just found her a nice girl and easy to spend time with. Naturally, he started spending more time with her than Kaoru, because he felt as if he had always been spending time with Kaoru. Haruhi was the first one to walk into their lives and it was only natural for Hikaru to be happy that he had other friends apart from Kaoru and thus to spend time with his new friend to forge a new friendship. But he had selfishly forgotten to include his brother in all of this.

If he needed another friend, his brother would need one too. Kaoru had spent his life staying by Hikaru's side, helping him with whatever he needed, taking care of him meticulously. When he had found a new friend, he simply neglected Kaoru, forgetting that all Kaoru had was him. Now that Kaoru was gone, Hikaru realised that all he needed was Kaoru. No one could replace Kaoru, not even their parents, or any new friendship. Haruhi was not important. The host club was also not important. All that mattered was Kaoru.

Hikaru felt better when he knew where the problem lied at. He felt that he was strong enough to wait for Kaoru to return to his side. He was sure that Kaoru would return to his side one day. He felt strong enough to wait for Kaoru no matter how long it would take. At the same time, he learnt to be more independent, more selfless and more thoughtful. He promised that when Kaoru returned, he would see a new Hikaru - one that loves him unconditionally, one that will do anything for him, one that will not selfishly neglect him, one that will stand in his shoes, one that will be the one doing something for him, and not only be receiving from him.

Hikaru swore to never let Kaoru go again when he returned. He would make up for all his mistakes with all sincerity.

1 Day... 2 Days... 3 Days...

1 Week... 2 Weeks... 3 Weeks...

1 Months... 2 Months... 3 Months...

And Hikaru kept waiting. Waiting for the one he loved most. Waiting for the only one he loved.

**...1 Year Later...**

Hikaru ended his day in school and made his way to the car. He wanted to head home so desparately. He wanted to show off his result slips to Kaoru badly. After he had come around to his senses and realised that he should not waste his life away waiting for Kaoru at home daily, he headed back to school and without Kaoru distracting him, he was more attentive than ever. Or to be exact, he used studying as a method of distraction so that he would not always be thinking of Kaoru and felt like crying at the emptiness. Hence, over the course of a year, his results had seen a great improvement and he was satisfied with his achievements. Hence, he wanted to head home to show it to Kaoru.

No, Kaoru had still not returned. One year had passed by without a letter or a call to anyone, Hikaru was strong enough to not be feeling extremely depressed. He was strong enough because he found a picture of him and Kaoru hugging tightly in happiness in Kaoru's laptop as the desktop background. That instance when he switched on Kaoru's laptop, he felt like crying so much. He never knew Kaoru's wallpaper was the both of them, he never knew how important he was to Kaoru. And what he never never knew till Kaoru's disappearance was that Kaoru held a very important place in his heart, irreplaceable. He realised he never kept pictures of Kaoru and he needed them so much to remind himself of Kaoru even though they had identical faces. Therefore, he was more glad than surprise to have finally found one in Kaoru's laptop. He printed it out in extra large size and hung it on their bedroom wall, talking to Kaoru through it everyday.

Kaoru, how are you doing today?

Kaoru, today I score full marks for my math test! Aren't you proud of me?

Kaoru, I miss you.

Kaoru, please come back.

Kaoru, I'm sorry but everywhere felt wrong without you.

Kaoru, it's our birthday today but it's the first birthday we are not spending together. Where are you now? Happy birthday.

Kaoru, you look so handsome.

Kaoru, thank you for everything, I'll always wait for you.

Kaoru, today school was alright and I finally visited the host club. They were doing fine too. How about you?

Kaoru, I love you.

So Hikaru was heading home towards Kaoru to show off his newest results. He was sure that Kaoru would be extremely proud of his achievements.

In the car, Hikaru wondered when would Kaoru return. Would it be today? He wasn't too sure.

Once looking through Kaoru's laptop to see if he had hidden any other photos of himself or of them, he chanced upon a short note Kaoru had written to him before he left. He gave him hope that Kaoru would return one day to his side and would never leave again. Of course, the day would only come when Kaoru was ready to forgive Hikaru of his negligence.

Dear Hika,

I hope you don't cry when I'm gone. Gone were the nights I would be in bed with you. The bed would surely feel empty, large and cold without me isn't it? But promise me, you'll wait for me to come back. Just give me some time to sort out my feelings. You know I'm so hopelessly in love with you and you're making me very lonely. I want to escape. Escape from the pain you're causing me. Escape from the loneliness and negligence. But wait for me to return, wait for me to miss you enough to come back. Another thing to promise me, don't ever bring anyone, especially not Haruhi to share the bed we share.

Love, Kao.

P.S. I will not give up on you.

The last sentence was all enough to give Hikaru hope and strength. Kaoru was not giving up on him despite all that Hikaru had put him through and Hikaru was extremely glad that it was Kaoru he had fallen in love with. Someone so strong, so understanding and so determined. He was even glad to have realised his love for Kaoru before it was too late. Perhaps Kaoru's disappearance was a right thing. If it wasn't for Kaoru's disappearance, Hikaru would probably never understand his own heart nor Kaoru's feelings. And he wanted to tell Kaoru so much that he would not allow Kaoru to give up on him. He would gladly be Kaoru's for the rest of their lives.

Such flashbacks made time passed by quickly and in no time, Hikaru arrived at the gates of the mansion. The house looked huge from the gate. It looked grand too. But Hikaru knew that he would have to face another day in the large empty house without Kaoru. He had faced so many of such days for a whole year that he had gotten numb. Some nights though, he would still feel extremely lonely that he couldn't help but to cry himself to sleep. He took a deep breath as he opened the car door, he missed taking the car together with Kaoru too. He stepped out to only be greeted by a trail of photos lying on the ground, with the trail leading to the doorstep of the mansion. He bent down and picked up each piece of photograph as he followed the trail.

A picture of a couple in London, England, holding a paper with the words "I Love You" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Beijing, China, holding a paper with the words "我爱你" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, holding a paper with the words "Saya Sayang Awak" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Paris, France, holding a paper with the words "Je t'aime" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Tokyo, Japan, holding a paper with the words "私は愛する" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, holding a paper with the words "Eu Te Amo" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Rome, Italy, holding a paper with the words "Ti Amo" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Bangkok, Thailand, holding a paper with the words "Phom Rak Khun" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Moscow, Russia, holding a paper with the words "Я тебя люблю" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Hawaii, United States, holding a paper with the words "Aloha Wau ia 'oe" written on it.

By the time Hikaru picked up the 10th photo, he reached the doorstep of the mansion. He felt excitment and hot tears welling up in his eyes. He knew the one he was waiting for was back. No one would be this crazy to do so much for him. He couldn't wait to see Kaoru. He couldn't wait to see his dearest, to fall straight into Kaoru's embrace, to taste Kaoru's mouth against his. Quickly, he opened the door hoping that it would be Kaoru standing behind it greeting him. Much to his disappointment, he saw only another long trail of photos that eventually led to their bedroom door. He quickened his pace as he picked up the photos on his way. With each photo he picked up, the stronger he felt his lust for Kaoru.

A picture of a couple in Seoul, Korean, holding a paper with the words "사랑해요" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Berlin, Germany, holding a paper with the words "Ich Liebe Dich" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Athens, Greece, holding a paper with the words "S'agapo" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Male, Maldives, holding a paper with the words "Dhivehi - Varah Loabi Vey" written on it.

*Insert another 20 photos with "I Love You" taken in another 20 different languages that had yet to be presented*

A picture of a couple in Budapest, Hungary, holding a paper with the words "Szeretlek Te'ged" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Mexico City, Mexico, holding a paper with the words "Te Amo" written on it.

A picture of a couple in Dublin, Ireland, holding a paper with the words "Taim I' Ngra Leat" written on it.

Finally, their bedroom door.

Hikaru could feel his heart beating furiously against his chest in excitment. He was too excited to see the person he longed to see for so long behind the closed door. He wiped away his tears on his cheeks quickly and inhaled a deep breath to prepare himself from a heart attack. He reached for the door knob and turned it slowly before pushing open the door.

...

...

...

Hikaru did not see Kaoru anywhere in the room... He was almost going to collapsed in disappointment when he saw Kaoru's luggages scattered on the floor. Thank god Kaoru really did come back, _at least I will be able to find him around the house now._ Hikaru was glad that it was not a wrong signal. At least now he knew Kaoru was back. Then, he heard the showers running. _Naughty baby, taking a bath without me right now..._ But something else caught Hikaru's eyes. There was a nice wrapped box lying on their bed. Hikaru approached it as he closed the door behind him. It was wrapped in his favourite colour - blue. Skyblue. He knew that everyday would be clear and sunny from then on. The sky would be very blue because Kaoru is finally back. My Kaoru.

He saw an envelope lying on top of the box and tore it opened hungrily to read the letter inside.

To my one and only Hikaru,

I'm sorry for making you wait for a year. I know how hard it was to live a year without each other as I suffered badly without you by my side. I wished I could be sharing all the moments with you when I toured around the world. Sorry for my implusive decision to leave out of a sudden one day. I was feeling extremely lonely and afraid that I would never find my way back into your heart and so I decieded to leave for the best. Initially, I wanted to sort out my feelings for you as they were unbearably strong. It was until when I watched you scream in agony on the roof, calling out for me that I realised my position in your heart. I knew I did not need to worry about finding a way back because I never left your heart. I am always here. It was just that you were not expressing it to me very clearly. I wanted to abandon my plan that instance for you, to run up and hug you, to kiss your tears away and to do so much more for you. But I held myself back. I thought it was time that we needed to be independent and it was the only chance to train our independence from each other. After all, we are growing up. Even though I knew that there would probably not be a need for any independence as we would spend the rest of our lives with each other, take it as an invaluable experience that we may never go through again because I'll never separate myself from you and don't you dare too. I'm sorry for my absence, for making you cry, for making you miss me and so much more. I hope that you'll forgive me. To show my sincerity, I had asked people from all corners of the world to express my love for you in their languages (as shown in all the photos). I want to tell you everyday that I love you and more. I want to wake up with you by my side everyday, and spend the rest of my life with you everyday. I know we're still young, not even hitting 20 yet, and the future is uncertain. But what I am really certain about is our love. It will never change no matter what happens right? I know, I can tell from the way you're screaming on the roof a year ago. That was what made me so determined to bring you my love from every corner of the world.

So baby, I love you. Marry me, will you?

Always yours, Kaoru.

P.S. We're still a little bit too early for marriage so take it as an engagement first. I need to secure you safe by my side MUAHAHAHAHA (evil laughters).

With shaky hands, Hikaru unwrapped the box and opened it slowly. Inside laid a pair of identical rings. He took out one and examined it carefully. The little words were engraved on the inside of the ring "Hika loves Kao". _Nani? Why must it be me that loves him._ Feeling unfair, Hikaru quickly took out the other ring to examine and was only too pleased to see the words "Kao loves Hika" engraved on its inside. Hikaru felt like as if he was melting. Kaoru was always the more matured one, the more understanding one, the sweeter one, and for all that he had done for Hikaru, it was enough to make up for leaving without many words for a year.

"What are you doing?"

A long missed voice. With a little hint of mischief. A familiar voice. A voice filled with love. A voice that Hikaru vowed to only be heard by himself from now on (A/N: Yes he is selfishly not going to let Kaoru talk to anyone else...). Before he could respond, he felt himself been forcefully turned around and pulled into a soul crushing hug. A hug so tight that it felt very difficult to even breathe. A hug so sexy, so familiar, so warm.

"Where have you been? How could you leave me alone for a year?" Hikaru protested as he tried to pull away from the embrace he loved.

He did not care if his image was even maintained. It didn't matter in front of Kaoru. He could feel his tears rushing down his cheeks. How he missed the identical boy holding him right now. Hikaru felt Kaoru tightened the hug and butterfly kisses began to fill his neck.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Stop crying baby, will you?" Kaoru pleaded as he let go off Hikaru.

Hikaru felt a wave of disappointment hit him when the hug did not last as long as he had expected (A/N: he had expected it to be forever though...). He pouted.

"You know I'm not going to forgive you for leaving me alone for an entire year. An entire year Kao! It's ridiculously long!"

"I know, I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. You were ignoring me half of the time..." Kaoru's voice disappeared but it definitely did sound hurt.

It was painful to be reminded to an unwanted past, a foolish mistake on Hikaru's behalf.

It was Hikaru's turn to apologise, "I'm sorry Kao. If only I paid more attention to you or realised my feelings earlier. I regret deeply that it took me to lose you to realise that you're the only one in my heart. And you'll always be the only one. So, one for one, I guess it's fair now?"

It was Kaoru's turn to pout. _I came back with so many surprises for you, how can you say it's fair! I protest!_ But of course, Kaoru never had the chance to say such things to Hikaru because his lips were sealed by Hikaru's.

_Damn you, stop pouting_, and lust overwhelmed Hikaru as he couldn't control himself anymore. Kaoru's pouting lips were way to sexy and would be a waste if anyone did not eat them up. He crushed his lips onto Kaoru's harshly and bit Kaoru's lower lips rudely, eagerly asking for entrance that was granted immediately. When their tongues collided, a wave of electricity passed through them. It was way too erotic, and they were both starting to harden. Kaoru only came out of the bathroom with a tower wrapped around his waist but Hikaru was full dressed in school uniform. As they continued battling with their tongues, Hikaru roughly pushed Kaoru onto bed while at the same time stripping him off his only piece of clothing.

Kaoru was vulnerably exposed, lying naked on their bed. He missed their bed. It felt so good. It felt like home. It felt like Hikaru. He gladly lied on bed waiting for Hikaru to attack him, to fuck him senseless. They had both saved their first time for each other. And their bodies will only be each others'. No one else could possibly take advantage of their bodies.

_God you look fucking sexy_, Hikaru stared at Kaoru's naked body after he pushed Kaoru onto bed. The beast inside him was getting wild. Hikaru felt hot, needy, wanting, and excited. He could swallow Kaoru whole as he licked his lips seductively. Kaoru's penis was already inviting his mouth. He could not wait any longer as he started stripping himself, leaving on his boxers on. He pounced onto Kaoru and took dominance over his lips once again while rubbing against Kaoru's erected penis eagerly. The piece of fabric separating them was enough to create enough heat and friction. Hikaru made his way down Kaoru's body as he sucked on Kaoru's left nipple while twisting the right one with a hand.

"Ahhh," a fucking sexy moan escaped Kaoru's mouth.

It was the sweetest melody in Hikaru's ears that he was only desparate to hear more of it. He quickly left a trail of kissed down Kaoru's chest all the way to his waist. He smirked in victory as Kaoru's body arched upwards, following his mouth, seeming eager and wanting. His penis was standing beautifully hard. Hikaru took a quick look at Kaoru before licking the tip.

_Fuck,_ Kaoru cringed as the hot saliva from Hikaru engulfed his member. It was fucking arousing. He feel that he could come just from that one lick. But he held himself him.

Hikaru moved his mouth down Kaoru's member eagerly. His lover tasted so good in his mouth. Soon, he found Kaoru's hand pressing his head downwards, signalling him to go in further and further. He obliged to the order but before he could move his mouth down Kaoru's member, the impatient Kaoru started to fuck Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru could feel Kaoru thrusting into his mouth in full speed. Naughty little boy, he thought in pleasure. He did not mind to be mouth fucked by Kaoru at all. It was only way to amazing to care who was the one dominating their sex session. As long as they both got to enjoy themselves thoroughly. But it went really well and skilful as a first timer for the both of them (A/N: wonder where they got all their experiences from AHEM)...

"AHHHH," a moan escaped Hikaru's mouth unconsciously as Kaoru deep throated into his mouth.

It felt wonderful because immediately he felt liquid rushing down his throat, hot and a bit salty. Kaoru had just come. Hikaru could feel Kaoru's dick softening inside his mouth. He removed his own mouth automatically. He could no longer wait to dominate his baby brother. It was his turn to fuck Kaoru senseless now. Not mouth fucking but anal fucking. But before leaving Kaoru's organ completely, Hikaru took another suck on Kaoru's balls that made Kaoru moaned loudly in pleasure.

"HiiiiKa...AHHHH FUCK"

Hikaru licked his lips in satisfaction as he looked at the breatheless Kaoru lying on their bed. Hikaru spreaded open Kaoru's leg wide enough to see the entrance. He leaned forward and started rimming Kaoru's entrance with his lips. The hot and wet liquid covering Kaoru's entrance was making his penis ache in pleasure again. He moaned Hikaru's name once again when he felt a finger slowly entered him. Soon followed a second finger as Hikaru moved them around, feeling Kaoru's inside. With two fingers, he tried to spread the hole wider.

"Quick Hika, inside me please," Kaoru begged impatiently.

He wanted to feel Hikaru's hot dick inside him so badly. He wanted Hikaru. Hikaru smiled finally after all the crying and complainings earlier. It was so long since Kaoru had seen Hikaru smile.

"Boy you look beautiful when you smile... I love you Hika... You're mine," Kaoru whispered as he felt his cheeks coloured.

Hikaru seem surprised by Kaoru's sudden words. He felt loved. He felt so loved.

"I love you too Kao, be mine."

With that, Hikaru thrusted into Kaoru without any warning, bare. It was Kaoru's first time and Hikaru was so rough that Kaoru could not help but to scream in pain. Hikaru felt guilty that his brother was suffering because of him. But what Kaoru had said was such a turn on that he could not wait any longer.

"I'm sorry baby, bite me to feel better," Hikaru closed the gap between their lips and he could feel Kaoru bitting his bottom lip until it bled.

Hikaru did not dare to move because the first thrust inside had already caused Kaoru too much pain. He waited for Kaoru to adjust slowly to it.

"I'm sorry for making you bleed," Kaoru apologised shyly.

"It's alright, I can bear such little pain when you're suffering so much for me sweetheart," Hikaru smiled as he kissed Kaoru's lips passionately.

It was a sweet, soft but long kiss, long enough for Kaoru to forget that Hikaru was actually still inside him. But that was what love was about. It was sweetness, not sex. Sex was only another plus point for people who were truly in love. Kaoru and Hikaru lied on bed kissing for a while, enjoying the moment thoroughly before Kaoru broke away for a breath.

"I think you should start moving," Kaoru reminded Hikaru playfully.

With that, Hikaru thrusted a few more times into Kaoru as his balls pounded along with Kaoru's. Sexy moans filled the entire room.

"I'm close, how about you Kao?"

"Me too," said Kaoru who was panting heavily.

He did not even need to touch himself to come. Hikaru's thrusts against his sweet spot were enough to spur on all the sperms in his balls that they were all eagerly waiting to escape the prison that held them in for so long. They were already sore and aching if it wasn't for the release earlier on into Hikaru's mouth. With one last thrust against Kaoru's sweet spot, both of them moaned each others' names loudly as they came together.

"That felt great Hika."

"Felt brilliant Kao, I miss you," even though both were very tired from the extremely energy consuming activity they went through just now, Hikaru still managed to pull Kaoru into a tight embrace.

Kaoru inhaled the scent of Hikaru's. It was his favourite smell. A smell he missed so much. He could not imagine leaving Hikaru's side again in future. He made a mental promise to himself and to Hikaru that he would hold on tight and never let him go.

"Ah, before I forget," Hikaru relaesed a hand wrapped around Kaoru and felt around the bed before bringing the rings before Kaoru's eyes, "What are you intending to do with them?"

Kaoru blushed as he took the ring with "Kao loves Hika" engraved on it and slid it onto Hikaru's fourth finger, "You're mine from now onwards, I love you."

Hikaru leaned in for a quick kiss before slipping the other ring onto Kaoru's fourth finger, "I promise I'll always be yours."

"You're my destiny."

"You're mine too."

It was not too difficult for love to find them.

Perhaps distance would really make the hearts grow fonder.

Perhaps it would take one to lose the thing he loved most before he could realise his love for it.

But every love story deserves a happy ending, and the same goes for the Hitachiin twins.

Whether they are brothers or lovers, they tell a very different love story.

A story that touches the heart of several.

Love found them.

It was destiny.

xxx

"Hikaruuuuu," the voice was at a distance, drifting away.

_Where are you?_

"Hikaruuuuu," the voice at a distance called out again.

Hikaru tried to follow his sense of hearing with his eyes closed as he drifted towards the voice.

It was a familiar voice, so sexy so hot, but he was unable to clearly figure out whose voice was it exactly.

Hikaru opened his eyes only to find himself among a wide patch of lavender. The purple flowers with sweet scent were filling up his sight and nose. It was beautiful. A perfect place for a date. He looked around and found the backview of the person whose voice had been consistently calling out to him. He made his way towards the person and this time, the person stayed where he was, waiting for him to approach.

"Hikaruuuuu," the voice at a distance that was shortening called out again.

Hikaru reached the person. He could finally made out who he was.  
>It was his lover, his brother, his best friend, his husband, his soulmate, his everything. It was Kaoru. He reached out for Kaoru's hand.<p>

They crossed their fingers and leaned in for a long kiss.

The butterflies arrived, danced around them among the lavenders.

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was never more blue, the love was never stronger.

And Cupid was standing on a cloud smiling at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the a bit long one shot... I hope that you've liked the story. :)**

**P.S. I do not know how to say I Love You in so many languages so obviously I googled them :P Sorry if they're inaccurate!**


End file.
